Kates daughter
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate's daughter turns up after her death, what effect will she have on everyone at NCIS? Is she really who she claims to be?
1. Who Is She?

**Okay! This was heavily inspired by someone! It's a twist on my usual Sarah David stories! As this story is based on the idea that Ziva has no idea who Sarah is, although Sarah knows who Ziva is!**

Sarah walked into the bullpen, it was her first day at work and she was pretty nervous although she was great at hiding it.

She had been staying with Kate Todd, because Kate had found her in Paris a couple of years back, she had saved her life and she had brought her to America, and adopted her although the team had not known. She had inherited Kate's apartment and stayed there after her death. She had gotten the job at NCIS, although technically too young as she was only seventeen, she was very well trained.

Sarah Todd wore black trousers and a blue blouse, with blue heels, and a black beaded necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

She usually wore her Star of David, but after Kate's death she couldn't seem to be able to remove the silver cross from her neck.

Tony walked up to her with his usual swagger, "You a newbie?"

She looked up at him with slight confusion, "I don't understand"

Ziva walked past and smiled at the young girl's confusion, "He means are you new?"

Sarah smiled, "Well, I thought that would be obvious, unless there is someone who works here who looks exactly like me, and already works here"

Ziva and Tony laughed softly, as Tony said, "Yep! She's new"

Tony looked her up and down, "How old are you?"

She raised her eyebrow, "I thought it was rude to ask girls there age"

Tony nodded, "Yeah but are you old enough to work here? I mean you must be visiting your parents right?"

Sarah looked down, "I'm 17, and I don't have any parents, my mother worked her before but she passed away, so I am here, because I work here, any more daft questions you wish to ask me?"

Tony frowned, "Who was your mother? Maybe I knew her?"

Sarah held onto the cross around her neck, it was the one Kate had worn, "Katie"

Tony looked shocked, and Ziva did too as he said, "As in Caitlin Todd, Kate Todd, Secret service then NCIS, Kate Todd?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's her, did you know her?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I worked with her"

Ziva looked at them both, "I did not know she had a daughter"

Tony shook his head, "Nor did I"

Gibbs chose that point to walk in, "Who had a daughter?"

Tony looked at him and then at the young girl, "Kate"

Gibbs shook his head, "That's because she didn't DiNozzo"

Sarah turned to him, with her hands on her hips, "Well, I beg to differ"

Gibbs smirked, "You're the newbie?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes I am why?"

Gibbs watched her, "Well, it means you never knew her, she didn't have a daughter"

Sarah moved forwards and showed him her necklace, "I'm her daughter"

Gibbs looked at her, "We'll do a DNA test"

Sarah moved back, her face had dropped, and she ran off.

Within a few seconds, Ziva's motherly instincts kicked in and she ran after the child.

Sarah was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, with her head in her lap, and tears streaming down her face.

Ziva slid down the wall and sat beside her, and Sarah leant into her, leaning her head on her shoulder, she knew who Ziva was, she knew she was her mother, but she knew that Ziva had no idea who she was, and she didn't know how to say it, so she didn't.

"Shhhh..Its okay", she said softly to the young girl, stroking her hair softly.

Sarah snuggled to the side of her, "I miss her"

Ziva felt guilty, she could've stopped her brother from killing Kate but she hadn't stopped him in time, and now the young girl, who claimed to be Kate's daughter was in her arms in tears, "I know you do, and I'm sure that if she had been given a choice she would never have left you"

Sarah looked up at her, "How do you know that?"

Ziva smiled faintly, "Because it's how I feel about my daughter, you remind me so much of her, it's amazing"

Sarah smiled, "What happened?"

Ziva looked away, "She was kidnapped, when she was six, she would be your age now"

Sarah snuggled up to the side of her mother, "If she was here, what would you say to her?"

Ziva smiled, and hugged Sarah, "I would tell her I love her, and that I will not rest until she is back in my arms"

Sarah smiled, "What about her father?"

Ziva looked down, "He doesn't know she exists, I dated him back in 1991, we weren't together when I found out I was pregnant"

Sarah was curious, "What was his name?"

Ziva smiled, "Jethro"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "The boss?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah"

Sarah smiled, because she knew she was in her mother's arms, but how would she tell her?

Ziva held her for a while, "You know, this DNA test, there's nothing to worry about, it will be like a pinprick and then they will have it on record that you are indeed her daughter"

Sarah nodded and sighed, "But what if it says I'm not?"

Ziva shook her head, "But you are so do not worry, and I will help you through it, you don't have to do it alone"

Sarah sighed, "You don't understand"

Ziva looked at her, "Then make me understand"

Sarah looked down, "I'm not her daughter"

Ziva looked confused, "Why did you say you were?"

Sarah stood up and started to pace, "Legally I am because she adopted me when I was 14 but technically I'm not"

Ziva remained silent, knowing she needed to continue, "She adopted me because I ran away, She found me in Paris. I was in trouble, I had ran away because I had been kidnapped from my mother, and the men that took me were Mossad, but they were mean and I ran away to find my mom, and see now I've found her but she has no idea who I am"

Ziva looked shocked, as Sarah paced, and she reached out and pulled her down to her, into her arms, "Sarah?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

Ziva held her tightly, "You knew who I was all along didn't you?"

Sarah nodded and laughed softly, "Yeah, I needed to know if you wanted me or not"

Ziva held her tighter, "Of course I want you"

Sarah smiled, "I love you mom"

Ziva grinned and stood up, lifting Sarah with her, "I love you too, my princess"

Sarah and Ziva walked back into the bullpen, and Gibbs was at his desk, whilst McGee and Tony were down stairs with Abby.

Gibbs stood up, "DNA test now!"

Sarah looked at Ziva who held her close, "She doesn't need one"

Gibbs moved towards them, "We need to know for sure if she is Kate's daughter"

Ziva stood, shielding her daughter protectively, "No need, she isn't her biological child"

Gibbs looked at them, "Then who is she?"

Ziva smiled, "She's our daughter Jethro"

Gibbs looked at them confused, "But that would mean when I left Israel you were pregnant"

Ziva nodded, as he continued, "Why didn't you call me? Or mail me? Anything?"

Ziva looked at him, "What call and say, 'oh yeah I'm pregnant with your child, will you come back for me?"

Gibbs nodded, "Err yeah"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Would you have come back for me? For us?"

Gibbs nodded, "Of course I would've, I love you Zee"

Sarah stood beside her mother, hugging her, with a smile, as Ziva replied, "I love you too Jethro"

Gibbs smiled, "So, are you going to introduce me to our daughter?"

Sarah looked at him mischievously through her blue eyes, "Why would she do that? I already know who you are, and you have an entire file telling you who I am, so is there any need to 'introduce' us?"

Gibbs chuckled, "That is true"

They all embraced, a family finally reunited, as Jen looked on from the walkway with utter confusion

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**.REVIEW.**

**.I MIGHT CONTINUE IT.**

**.I MIGHT NOT**.


	2. Explanations

Jen walked down the stairs, "What is this?"

Ziva smiled, "Jen, this is my daughter; Sarah"

Jen looked confused, "She's Kate's daughter"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, she's not, she's ours"

She looked more confused now, "Ours?"

Ziva smiled faintly, "Jethro and I were together when we were in Israel, back in 1991"

Jen smiled between them, a slight pang of jealousy that Ziva had the child with Jethro, that she herself had craved for"

Sarah smiled, "Are you Okay Director?"

Jen smiled, "I told you yesterday, please call me Jen"

Sarah nodded, her blue eyes sparkling, "Are you Okay Jen?"

She nodded, "Of course"

Ziva smiled, "You were here yesterday?"

Jen nodded, "She's been coming here everyday for about two years"

Jethro chuckled softly, "So, you're saying one of my agents adopted my child and she's been here everyday without my knowledge"

Jen nodded, "I was told she was Kate's daughter, Kate sent her away just before she passed away, she only came back yesterday, and I had to tell her about what happened, she has been staying with me since"

Jethro looked shocked, "Wow"

Sarah smiled, and hugged Jen, "Thank you for everything Jen"

Jen smiled, "Your welcome, you know you can come to my office or my house anytime you want"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, erm....can you come with me to see Kate?"

Jen nodded "Of course"

And at that point they knew that although Sarah would never fully get over losing Kate, it would be okay, because they would always be together"


	3. Tears & Roses

Sarah knelt down at Kate's graveside, as tears cascaded down her golden cheeks, her hand lightly grazed the gravestone, with a name etched in marble that meant more to Sarah than she could even comprehend, she kissed the stone gently and leant her head against it momentarily, as she whispered into the ground, "I miss you mommy"

The grave was edged with white stones, and the name carved in marble, the writing in elegant script, but not a single word of that could explain how truly amazing the former agent was, not a word of it did her justice.

Jen watched on in silence with tear filled eyes as she watched the young Israeli-American woman, touch the gravestone and gently place an array of red roses on her adoptive mother's grave, taking care as she whispered a lullaby that Kate used to sing to the child.

Jen stepped forward and embraced Sarah as emotion took hold of the young girl and caused her to collapse in a heap of tears, "I need her Jen" she whispered painfully

The red-headed director held her close, and kissed the top of her head in a silent promise that it would be okay, rocking her gently as she watched Gibbs and Ziva in the distance, waiting at the car because Sarah had wanted to do this without them.

The director held the girl tightly against her, and lifted her up when the girl had exhausted herself, and fallen to sleep gripping the red-head's clothing tight


End file.
